Ming
Ming is the Guardian of the Temple of the Rat. Physical Appearance When she is not Powered Up she appears to be a young Chinese-South Asian girl with black hair made into a fringe and red eyes. She wears a white karate gi with purple accents, a purple belt and white shorts. Even before empowering, she minimally resembles a Rat due to the fact that she has one tooth at the front of her mouth which projects over her lower lip. Powered Up When Powered Up Ming's eyes and ears stretch back giving her the somewhat appearance of a Rat. Her hair grows into a long ponytail much like a rat tail, and she grows metal claws from her hands which can be used as an attack weapon. Her clothing changes to a brown karate gin(sleeves and pants tucked in) with pink accents and black boots. History It is noted by Master Chin that Ming was trained to be the Rat Guardian by her mother, the previous Rat Guardian. Power Band Her Power Band is black with a pink gemstone on it and the Rat symbol from the Chinese Zodiac is engraved onto it. Temple The Rat Temple is located in a tree hollow (like Hye's) in Taiwan; at the entrance, it has a trap shaped like a Rat's mouth which clamp together when triggered. It has several ropes scattered around it, for the Rat's to be able to walk on to get around the temple and for anyone to swing across in order to navigate their way throughout the temple. Also, in the center there is a large statue of a Rat with a pool of water in front of it. The temple has several holes and wormholes in it and is noted to "be a maze" but Ming can easily find her way throughout her temple. Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.14.22.png|The entrance of the Rat Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.15.23.png|The trap near the start of the Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.18.19.png|One of the many Rat ropes Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.17.17.png|One of the many swing ropes Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.12.12.png|The Rat Statue at the center of the Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.20.18.png|The pool of water in front of the Statue Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.20.52.png|Ling tries to escape the Temple but finds it hard to navigate Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.27.40.png|One of the many holes Abilities Shapeshifting Ming is easily able to turn into any living thing that she desires, but always with a distinct feature showing, an example of this is when she turned into Ang and her long ponytail and metal claws were still showing. Enhanced Senses Ming is able to tell one rat from the other and located Ling by sniffing her out. Enhanced Strength Ming has superior strength compared to other Temple Guardians and humans, even being seen as a challenge to Ang. Enhanced Agility Ming is able to perform several gymnastic, athletic and martial art implements with ease, even being able to fight Ang on a thin rope. Rat Manipulation Ming is able to control all rats in her Temple (and probably outside of it), she was also able to get the Rats to surround Ang without giving any verbal commands or gestures. Powerblast Projection Ming demonstrates that she can make powerblasts which she can project towards other people to knock back and harm them. Teleportation Like other Temple Guardians, it is very likely that Ming can teleport, however, this has not been shown on screen. Corrupt Detection Like all other Temple Guardians, Ming can detect if their is an evil entity in her presence. Rat Manipulation Ming is able to control all rats in her Temple (and probably outside of it), she was also able to get the Rats to surround Ang without giving any verbal commands or gestures. Rat Mimicry All Temple Guardians, at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Ming's time comes, she will turn into a rat. Rat Physiology Most of these powers come under Rat Physiology, Ming can probably do more than this as her power was only shown in one episode. Appearances Ming's appearances in Legend Of The Dragon. Associating With Vermin The scene starts off with a rat approaching the Dragon Temple. Master Chin has appointed a Dragon Temple Spirit to be a temporary teacher for Ang, however Ang says that he can see "right through" the Dragon Temple Spirit and Master Chin argues that Ang should not judge too quickly, The Spirit pushes back Ang, and now knowing that The Dragon Spirit is quite a challenge, he Empowers. Ang attempts to attack his opponent but fails to do so and is instead thrown across the air and almost falls on the rat, but it manages to get away and only get it's tail caught. Ang suggests that maybe they should continue the training with the Dragon Spirit at another time, the two bow and the Spirit leaves. Master Chin picks up the rat and notices that it has a note on it's collar, it is a message from the Rat Guardian. However, it is revealed that the note is from Ling who was planning to steal the Rat Power Band and the message was intended to go to The Zodiac Master. They go to the Zodiac Circle and the Rat symbol glows, meaning that there is trouble in the Temple. Master Chin tells Ang that the Rat Power Band allows the user to adapt to any form and control Rats and that he should be careful when he visits the temple as Ling can be anyone in disguise. Ang and Xuan Chi go deep into a forest and find a hollow tree with several rats coming in and out of it. The two go down into the temple and Xuan Chi manages to save Ang from a trap and tells him that he can see through the right and wrong things. They go deeper into the temple and find a young girl with her Power Band on meditating. Ang assumes that it is Ling pretending to be the real Rat Guardian and he advances towards her, but she notices Ang and immediately recognizes him as Ang Leung, the new Dragon Guardian. He accuses her of being his sister in disguise but Ming corrects him, saying that she is the Guardian of the Rat Temple, he asks why he is wearing the Rat Band inside and she responds saying that her Rats warned her that there is danger in the Temple. Ang constantly accuses Ming of being Ling in disguise and she asks him to leave as he was 'dishonoring her Temple', the rats close in on Ang and he tells her to put the Rat Power Band in it's resting place to prove who she really is but she refuses. The two Empower and Ang fights Ming in order to get the Rat Power Band back and he manages to wear Ming out and claim the Power Band, but just as he is about to do so, he is hit by Ling who claims the band for herself and wants the Dragon Band. Ling says that by allowing the two to wear each other out, she is able to achieve victory over both. She puts it into context and obviously thinks that she overpowers all three of them (as she is facing two guardians without their band with one empowered guardian while she has two bands). Ling escapes and Ming criticizes Ang for being the reason why she lost her Power band but he insists that if they work together then they can defeat her. Ming agrees. Ling goes through several wormholes and is lost as Ming's Temple 'is a maze'. The three manage to find Ling, but she shape shifts into a rat to get away from them. Ming sniffs out Ling and manages to find her, but Ling bites her to get away. While escaping, Ling accidentally falls into a hole and quickly shape shifts into a snake, then grabbing Xuan Chi to fling herself back up, however, after doing so, she pushes Xuan Chi into the hole, Ang Empowers and rapidly chases him to pull Xuan Chi back up. Ling fights Ming and after hitting her with a Shadow Blast Ming hangs on the edge of the cliff, but Ang successfully gets Xuan Chi and on his way, he pulls Ming back up too. Ling attempts to project a shadow blast towards Ang but he makes a Power Blast that makes Ling's blast rebound and hit her, Ming finally knocks over Ling and claims her Power Band back. Ang is about to take the Shadow Band from her, but she gets away before he can do so. Ming is seen hugging Ang, obviously because he helped her get her Band back. Xuan Chi and Ang are seen at the entrance of the Rat Temple and wave goodbye to Ming. Back at the Dragon Temple, Master Chin is seen performing several martial art implements and notices the two Guardians and is happy to see that they have successfully defeated Ling and have arrived home safely. Empower The Darkest Ling Ming's band is stolen by The Emperor along with Shoong's. Ang, Beingal and Xuan Chi are having a hard time defeating The Emperor, who has possessed Ling, but are accompanied by Ming and Shoong who have also come to retrieve their Power Bands. Ming and Shoong empower and the five Guardians bind their powerblasts together, then shoot it several times towards The Emperor. The blasts manage to get The Emperor out of Ling and a spirit is seen leaving her body, leaving an unconscious Ling behind, who ends up being alright. Double Dragon Ming is seen with several other Temple Guardians attempting to defeat The Emperor. Rat Attack Ming is held hostage by the Emperor Of The Darkest Yin and Yin Wi. The Legend Of The Dragon Video Game Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females